Frio, sozinho, morto
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Os acontecimentos daquela famosa noite em que o casal Potter foi assassinado, a dor que uma grande perda traz e a surpresa ao ver a vida renascer das cinzas.


**N/A: **Essa na verdade é minha primeira fanfic que coloco na internet, então por favor, tenham paciência. Essa pequena história e também um dos meus grandes amores (sim, porque eu me apaixono por algumas fics minhas), espero que seja do agrado de vocês. Nela são narrados os acontecimentos daquela famosa noite em que o casal Potter foi assassinado, a dor que uma grande perda traz e a surpresa ao ver a vida renascer das cinzas.

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic para uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e que foi uma das pessoas que me incentivou a coloca-la aqui, uma estupenda professora de ciências e grande amiga. Espero que ela me perdoe por quase te-la feito chorar em plena sala de aula e agradeço por não ter interceptado os bilhetinhos onde (muitas vez no meio da matéria) eu trocava idéias para fics com minhas grandes amigas.

Mirella essa fic é toda sua. Com um grande abraço carinhoso e um leve toque de tragédia.

Agora vamos ao que interessa, afinal, uma história depois de escrita tem que falar sozinha.

-------

Adormecido. Era como aparentava estar aquele rapaz, seguro nos braços do amigo, uma expressão pacifica em seu rosto.

- Me perdoe, James. Não consigo nem mais chorar.

Sirius tinha a cabeça de James em seu colo, a tristeza era visível em seu rosto. Apesar de tudo não derramara uma lágrima.

- A culpa é minha. Sou culpado de você estar assim... frio, sozinho... morto. Eu cheguei tarde. Eu que não estava aqui quando era preciso. E agora... – o garoto gaguejava – agora me falta coragem até mesmo para abrir aquela porta, ver o que aconteceu a Lílian. Ao Harry. Meu amigo... irmão.

Sirius parou um momento apreciando a face do amigo morto. Será que lembraria para sempre daquelas bochechas rosadas? Aqueles cabelos... sempre desarrumados, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... James. Tinha medo de esquecer, perder para o tempo aquelas lembranças. Tempo... se tivesse chegado a tempo talvez tivesse sido diferente. Talvez James não precisasse estar morto.

Um choro abafado irrompeu do quarto onde Lílian estava. Um choro de criança, um choro que Sirius conhecia, daquela tarde, na maternidade.

- Ele sobreviveu, James. Mas eu não estou preparado para ir lá. Ainda não quero estar. Lembra quando Harry nasceu? Eu fui vê-lo logo que pude. Era tão pequeno, enrolado em um cobertor, no colo de Lílian...

Sirius abaixou os olhos e passou levemente a mão pelos cabelos do colega.

- E você me disse que precisava tomar jeito. E que estaria lá quando isso acontecesse.

Você não vai cumprir sua promessa, Pontas? Vai estar lá?... Não... Não vai. – O bebê ainda chorava, cada vez mais alto – Eu lhe prometo, James, vou cuidar do Harry, e ele ainda será um grande bruxo, um bruxo do qual você se orgulharia.

O garoto abraçou o cadáver, como se o amigo ainda pudesse vê-lo, senti-lo, ama-lo.

- Lupin também vai cuidar dele. Ele sempre foi meio que apaixonado pela Lílian... todos nos víamos. Mas não posso culpa-lo, ela sempre foi linda... vocês faziam um casal e tanto. Aquele baile de formatura. Ela estava deslumbrante... ver vocês dançando, felizes e apaixonados foi uma felicidade enorme para mim. Pareciam serem feitos um para o outro. Lupin vai ficar tão triste quando contar a ele... como vou contar a ele? Eu não quero... não quero viver em um mundo onde você não esteja comigo. Lembra quando tudo isso começou? Eu vinha aqui... e sentados nesse sofá você me contava que tinha medo... medo de perder um de nos, de perder Lílian. E eu lhe dizia dia após dia "Tudo dará certo. Eu vou estar aqui... nada de mal vai nos acontecer enquanto estivermos juntos." Aconteceu... quem podia imaginar que ia terminar assim? Foi falha minha... eu devia ter ficado com vocês. Será que um dia você poderia me perdoar? Não quero pensar que não vou mais ouvir sua risada... ver seu rosto sorridente... ouvir aquele "Ei almofadinhas" que vinha sempre acompanhado de um sorriso, e por pior que as coisas estivessem tudo ficava bem naquele momento. Você foi o único bruxo em quem eu confiaria a minha vida.

Alguém vinha, se aproximava pelo corredor. Sirius podia ouvir os passos, não ousou se mexer. Quatro bruxos vestidos em uniformes cinzas, o brasão de azkaban bordado no lado esquerdo do peito, apareceram a porta do aposento. O garoto não ofereceu resistência alguma, neste momento desejava apenas a morte. Antes de se retirar, escoltado pelos dois bruxos maiores, Sirius Black ousou lançar um ultimo olhar ao corpo inerte no chão. Não poderia ir sem antes dizer a James uma ultima vez aquilo que o garoto já sabia, mas que toda vez que era dito lhe provocava um sorriso.

- Eu te amo, maninho. – sussurrou por fim. Uma lagrima solitária lhe molhava a face.

Fim


End file.
